I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the reaction products of piperazine or alkyl, aryl or aralkyl substituted piperazine with glyoxal or alkyl substituted glyoxal.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the article titled "Glyoxal Derivatives. III. The Reaction of Glyoxal with some secondary Amines" by J. M. Kliegman and R. K. Barnes in Journal of Heterocyclic Chemistry, Vol. 7, October 1970, pp 1153-1155, the reaction of piperidine and glyoxal is disclosed.
The reaction of a vicinal glycol and piperazine according to U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,365 forms an addition compound.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,687; 2,995,544; and 2,993,900 each relate to reaction products of piperazine.